The Weight of Lies
by chelseawritesthings
Summary: He had managed to stay gone for two years. He escaped this town, this life, these lies...coming home wasn't supposed to be like this. Running into Kurt only made being here that much harder. If only he could've stayed away...
1. Introducing

**A/N: I actually have no idea where this came from. And I might have made a separate ff account so I could post this without dread of people knowing that I was actually the one that posted it. But that's neither here nor there. This is just the introduction, do you think this is worth continuing? You should definitely let me know. So thanks for reading! :3**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Glee I would be spending my time writing this? The answer is no, I would not be. So it's not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The weight of lies will bring you down and follow you to every town,<br>__'Cause nothing happens here that doesn't happen there.  
><em>_So, when you run make sure you run to something and not away from,  
><em>_'Cause lies don't need an aeroplane to chase you anywhere  
><em>_**The Avett Brothers - "The Weight of Lies"**_

"Why am I doing this to myself…to him?" He asked himself over and over again. Nothing seemed to make sense. He shouldn't be here. He should be in his own bed right now, dreaming about his current distraction, how he would be back to his sham of a life in a week. But here he was, knees pressed to his chest, crying on a bathroom floor that did not belong to him. It was the third time in the past two week he had woken up, blissfully intertwined in a bed that was all too familiar.

The panic began to set in. This was against everything he had created. All of his walls, all of his lies, all of his practicing for these moments just seemed to disappear the moment he ran into the boy…no the man…that he had left behind. He couldn't stop replaying the scene over and over again, trying to imagine how different things could have been…

"_Blaine?" he heard his name called across the crowded store from the all too familiar voice of his ex. He didn't want to turn around, he wanted to drop all of the groceries his mother asked him to get and just escape. The voice was getting closer and he couldn't get away, not now._

"_Blaine, hey…I didn't know you were back, but I guess I should've expected that…it is Christmas break…you look good…what are you doing?" Kurt rambled on, not aware of the pained look growing on the other boy's face._

"_I, um, had to get fruit. And then I had to leave, I have to leave. I'm sorry Kurt, it was good seeing you. You sho-",_

_He stopped himself. He couldn't finish asking him to keep in touch. He had broken his heart, why should he ask him to be his friend now? Why was Kurt even talking to him right now?_

Blaine had no idea how things had gotten so out of hand. It wasn't like he didn't want this. He just didn't know why he was cowering, hiding Kurt's bathroom while he slept blissfully content. Blaine didn't know why he wasn't laying in the warm bed with him, why he couldn't just let himself be happy for a little bit longer. He would be going back to Connecticut in a week, where there would be someone waiting for him, waiting to share his details of his break, waiting to shower him with kisses until Blaine forgot all about his trip back home.

No. He was here now. He had to do something. He would just go home. He couldn't wait until morning, he couldn't wake up next to Kurt and seeing how beautifully disheveled he was when he awoke. He couldn't say goodbye again. He couldn't break his heart once more. It was something that he seemed to be all too good at.

He got up, feeling stronger than he had 20 minutes ago, determined to clumsily find his clothes in the dark and escape. He left the bathroom light on as he opened the door so he could see the general area where his clothing lied. They had been thrown across the room in a fit of passion and Blaine was now regretting everything that much more. The light that escaped the bathroom was dim, but not dim enough. Kurt shifted sleepily on the bed.

"What are you doing, Blaine, come lay down. It's-"he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed "-4:32 in the morning. It's cold over here" he pouted

"I'm leaving" Blaine said shortly "I can't pretend that what I'm doing isn't wrong. I'm not coming back either. Don't call me please. I'm sorry I didn't stop this. I'm sorry I keep hurting. You know that you're better off without me so just…don't call, don't text. It'll just be easier for the both of us. And I…" he stopped himself before he would regret everything he had said and choose to just stay wrapped in the arms of the only person he knew he would love for the rest of his life.

Finding his clothes was harder than it was to lose them. He didn't bother looking at Kurt. He couldn't hear the things he was whimpering. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out. Get out of this house, get out of this state, get out of this life. Blaine could feel Kurt's heart breaking all over again _(had it ever even truly healed in the first place?)_ and he knew that nothing he could be said to make any of this better.


	2. Hell and Satan

**A/N**: So I have no idea if this is even working out. I just have this story in my head and it won't go away. Sadly it's not beta'd and I might have just written this trying to get it out of my head. Anyways, I think I had more of a response than I was expecting. So you know...thank you guys. You're subscribing and faving is appreciated. So here it is, the second chapter of The Weight Of Lies.

also still don't own anything related to this. I do have a kind of shrine dedicated to Darren and Chris tho. So you know...

* * *

><p><em>Disappear from your hometown<em>  
><em>Go and find the people that you know<em>  
><em>Show them all your good parts<em>  
><em>Leave town when the bad ones start to show...<em>  
><em>-The Weight Of Lies - The Avett Brothers <em>

The first time it happened it had been a mistake. No...all the times that it's happened so far have been a mistake. But this first time it was a mistake Blaine felt he didn't have any control over. He knew exactly who to blame though. All he wanted to do was wait out the entirety of his winter break upstairs in his bed; wrapped up and hidden from the world. All of this would have been avoided if he had just kept his eyes closed.

After Blaine got home from the grocery store on his second day home he immediately set for his room. He shrugged off his mother's calls asking what was wrong. He told her he didn't want to go out, he didn't want to call his high school friends, and he sure as hell didn't want to run into his ex-boyfriend at the supermarket. So instead of acting like a mature adult and discussing what his problem was, he went to bed. At four in the afternoon.

He wanted to cry, this whole break was such a stupid idea. He had managed to avoid coming home and potentially seeing people for two whole years, and on his second day back he ran into the last person he should see. He drifted off to thoughts of how soft Kurt's skin looked.

Blaine dreamt of heaving breathing and someone screaming his name that night, he thought maybe it was his mind taking him to a happy place where he could relax. But as the dream went on he realized he was in a boat, surrounded by crashing waves, and there was a person drowning but he was too far away. He just needed to get closer...but he was too late. As he looked down into the water he saw Kurt sinking faster and faster to the bottom of the ocean, wearing the same look of hurt he had this afternoon when Blaine ran away from him as fast as he could. Awesome. This was such a shitty dream, he willed it to change already to something happy and better and far away from Ohio. That's when he felt it. His bed was heavier and something was touching him. No not touching, poking. Maybe his mind was playing a trick on him. He wasn't actually in Ohio, but his apartment in New Haven, about to be woken up for morning sex from his...boyfriend(?)...from that guy that has been constantly around for him to fuck the past month and a half.

Nope. Definitely not Vince trying to wake him up. Unless he somehow managed to grow cat-like claws in the past two days. This was just a nightmare, that's exactly what this is ***POKE*** Okay, that was far too real to be a dream. This was hell then; his plane crashed and now he was dead. First running into Kurt and now this. How, how, HOW was this even happening right now?

"Open you eyes Blaine, I heard you say 'ow', I know you're awake!" The voice beside him drawled.

"Be gone Satan!' he mumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face further into his pillow.

Clearly that had been the wrong thing to do though, as the other person crawled onto his back and sat on his bottom like it was a chair made exactly for a situation like this.

"G'off me!" he yelped into his pillow trying and failing to throw them off. God how were their thighs so strong?

"Look here Anderson, you have exactly 10 seconds to get up before I start telling you about the last girl I hooked up with and then I'll tell you all about my period"

"And suddenly I'm awake" he yawned and turned his head to the right "What are you doing here Santana? How did you even find out I was back? I haven't told or seen anyone." Except now Kurt knows. Great.

Santana slid off his back and laid on the pillow next to Blaine's, facing him on the bed.

"Your mother told me. I guess we're kind of friends. I think she believes there's something between you and I. I still don't have the heart to tell her I don't want your dick cause I'm afraid she'll stop telling me about what you're up to"

His mother kept in contact with Santana? What was the point of running away if his mother was just going to talk to everyone about his life?

"What do you want Satan? I'm trying to sleep until my flight, so if you could kindly get the hell out that would be awesome." He closed his eyes, avoiding contact would surely distract her and make her leave.

"Look I know you're not leaving for two weeks, so stop being a queen, get out of bed, and get dressed. We're going out. I picked your clothes out for you because I need to get laid and I don't want to be seen with you in public if you're wearing a sweater vest and a bow-tie." She started poking his side again.

No. He was not going out. Going out meant seeing people; why couldn't he just be a hermit? He wrapped the blanket around him tighter. Like hell he was going to get dragged to some bar with Santana as she tried to pick up drunk girls who wanted to "experiment". She would have to drag him there. Actually now that he thought about it, she probably would. Santana was still kind of scary. Spectacular.

"Fine. Where are we going?", he sighed. It was pointless trying to fight Santana. Especially when he's been gone for so long.

"We're celebrating my birthday of course!" She grinned far too wide for such a simple statement. But then he remembered...

"Santana today isn't your birthday. Your birthday is in October. What are we really doing"

"Oh, it's not my birthday, but you've missed two without even sending an 'are you alive' text. So we're going out, you're buying all of my drinks, you'll be especially pleasant while dancing with me/being my wingman, and maybe we'll both pick someone up and get laid. You need to get fucked or something. You reek of misery and desperation and it's getting hard to be this close to you right now."

Really? Why was he even friends with her in the first place?

"Santana, I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to fuck anyone thanks."

"That never stopped you before Curly" She grinned again. "Now get up,I'm not lying here anymore, my dress will wrinkle and I'll have to mess with my hair again"

She got up and pulled Blaine up with her. She sat on his bed as he showered and got dressed in her preplanned outfit for him. Apparently she thought he should wear a v-neck t-shirt he bought when he was 15 and a pair of jeans that were too long and too tight for him.

"Santana, all of my good clothes are in my apartment. Please don't make me wear this!" he begged but to no avail. 35 minutes later he was showered, dressed, not shaved (Santana told him to leave it. She said the scruff made him look like sex and nonchalance), and out the door.

He let Santana drive and as far as he could tell they were driving out of Lima. 40 minutes later they were being carded and let into the large building that was surrounded by people in far too inappropriate clothing for the temperature of mid-December. But he was here and there were plenty of boys to stare at in this place.

"Give me your card Blaine, I'm getting us drinks. Don't ask me how, just prepare yourself for the tequila I'm bring us back"

That's the moment it all went downhill. He should have never allowed Santana to give him so much tequila. He had to admit that he was having fun, he lost himself in the music, the warm buzz setting in making everything feel so good. The guy he was dancing with smelt like he had spilled his bottle of cologne all over himself. At first it was intoxicating, but now the alcohol had set in and it was overwhelming. He started to feel dizzy. Where did Santana go? She made him take so many shots and then disappeared. That hussy. He needed to sit down.

He stumbled away from smelly guy and found an empty couch to collapse on. He could just lie down here. Maybe he'd go back to sleep. But it was so loud here and Santana didn't know where he was. Stupid Santana, he was too drunk to do anything now. She tricked him and now he was drunk. He closed his eyes and started humming along to the obscene pop song that had been edited to some crazy dance beat. And then it happened. He felt the couch beside him dip first, then he heard the voice close to his ear.

"Hi, fancy seeing you twice in one day" and then he giggled. Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt's face_** far**_ too close to his. He smelt like lavender and alcohol and Blaine's mouth watered slightly.

Yep. He **was** in hell.

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is. Let me know what you think. Or if I messed up on anything. I would love you for ever and ever if you would just leave a comment letting me know what you think. Constructive criticism is never a bad thing in my eyes. Thank you guys :3


	3. The Break Up

A/N: Hi there people who might actually read this! So here is chapter three. It's longer than the other chapters and it kind of has a different taste to it I guess. It starts off in the past and it will change from Blaine's perspective to Kurt's. This whole writing thing for me is kind of new and I didn't any comments on my last chapter, just favs and subs. I guess I just don't know how the story is doing, if it's worth continuing...so maybe if you left a comment with some kind of anything I'd really really really appreciate it.

I'm still un-beta'd because I write this when the mood strikes and I get too antsy to see if any of my friends want to read it for me. If anyone wants to volunteer though, just send me a PM

also I own next to nothing, let alone anything related to Glee... :[

* * *

><p>When Blaine broke up with Kurt he was 18 years old. Fresh out of high school, ready to face the world with the boy he loved, until the boy he loved hinted that maybe things weren't as perfect as they once originally thought. He had managed to hold his emotions in for a while, coasting off quick kisses and promises that they'll talk later.<p>

When he finally admitted that he wasn't planning on going to New York with Kurt it was like a dam broke inside of them both. Kurt was screeching and crying and oh God why did he always look so beautiful when he cried? And Blaine was trying so hard to be mature and not get angry, to not let it show how upset this really made him, but he was failing.

This was his life, why couldn't the one person he loved more than anything just hear him out and accept his dreams and plans? Was that too hard to ask?

Apparently it had been because Kurt was still yelling and crying and Blaine found himself walking away. His feet carrying him as far as he could go before he had even realized he was moving.

He crawled into his car and cried. All he wanted in life was to make his father proud and to sing. He could accomplish both of these things at Yale, while still be relatively close to Kurt. He cried for so long he forgot that he was still right outside Kurt's house, opting for the less awkward situation he pulled out his phone and called Santana.

That had been his first mistake. Going to a party at a house he didn't know was his second mistake. Getting extremely drunk and forgetting he had a boyfriend still, well that had been his third mistake. The final nail in the coffin that was his happiness was when he woke up the next morning naked, tangled up in a boy who smelt nothing like Kurt and snored kind of loud. Oh dear God what had he done? He wanted to believe that nothing had happened just nakedness and then sleep, but the pain in his lower regions disproved that theory.

He found Santana curled up with some girl on one of the sofas and made her bring him home. She had a hangover and was particularly mean that morning, but nothing she said got through to him. He had cheated on Kurt, he had given something that he had only shared with the person he loved to a complete stranger. Kurt was already so mad at him, how was he going to tell him about this?

The answer was simple. He wasn't going to tell. He would take this to his grave, and if Santana said anything she would be destroyed. Okay, maybe that was a bit _dramatic_ but that's how serious he was about Kurt never finding out.

When she dropped him back at his house he took a scolding hot shower to wash away any traces of another man on him. He had to go see Kurt but not today, he had to fix things before they got worse, he had to make his life waited three days before he called Kurt and asked if they could talk about the fight they had.

* * *

><p>Blaine just left. He just walked away while they were having a fight and he just left...<p>

When he finally called three days later he asked if they could meet to talk. Reluctantly Kurt agreed and instantly Kurt regretted it. They met at a park close to McKinley and sat under the pavilion in silence not daring to look at each other for what Kurt assumed was just short of forever. The silence was deafening, full of hurt and sorrow, broken hearts that couldn't admit to each other that they were sorry.

"When are you leaving?" he asked quietly, refusing to look at anything other than the ground beneath his feet. He knew this didn't mean they had to break up, but he couldn't help but feel like that was where this all was heading.

"Kurt...I..." Blaine faltered "I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to live on campus or not. I have two more days to decide."

"Oh." He sniffed "Well congratulations. I'm proud of you. Now is there something you needed or can I go back home and continue wallowing?"

"Why are you doing this Kurt? Yale is less than two hours away from the city? Why do you have to act like this is the end of us? I love you. I just...can we please not do this?" Blaine was pleading, eyes shining with tears.

Kurt couldn't comprehend how Blaine didn't understand what was wrong. How he didn't understand that Kurt had been making plans for their future since before they officially got together, and he had shared those plans with Blaine! Blaine had helped him plan the future too, so why wasn't he more understanding that this was breaking him?

He knew he was being selfish but this was Blaine, and he understood Kurt better than this. Why wasn't Blaine understand him now? Why was he ignoring his pleas and ideas and so set of leaving him?

And then he said it. It was a simple sentence, thrown out there to see what sort of reaction it would garner, and if Blaine was looking for better reaction than the one he was about to be given he was shit out of luck.

"Maybe we just need some apart for right now..." Blaine added quietly, like the thoughts inside Kurt's head were already so loud, speaking any louder would just mentally break him.

Kurt was stunned at how easy it was to throw away their love. To even suggest it meant he spent the last three days thinking about this. Instead of talking to him about the issues he was having with them being together. Fine. If this is what he wanted then this is what he'll get.

He stood up, adjusted his shirt, nodded his head (even though it made the tears fall faster) and he walked away. He knew Blaine was calling after him, trying to get them to talk this out and act maturely, but everything hurt. He never knew his chest could feel like this. It was so tight and his heart was so heavy. He always assumed people talked about broken hearts figuratively but he could _feel it_ and his heart was shattered. He walked until he couldn't see the road in front of him because the tears refused to stop and he sat down on the side of the road. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a few buttons, praying that he was hitting his speed dial because God knows he couldn't see anything.

Rachel found him 20 minutes later and ushered him into her car. They sat there parked on the side of the road for nearly two hours until Kurt has cried himself out and fallen asleep. It was depressing and heartbreaking and Rachel wished she could stop crying too and help out her best friend when she needed him. She just didn't know how.

Broken hearts are tricky. Rachel wasn't quite sure what Kurt needed at the moment. Peace? A friend? A voo-doo doll with curly hair dipped in a vat of hair gel? All she could do at the moment was bring him home and have Finn put him to bed. She wanted so badly to crawl into bed with him and cuddle him until he was smiling again. But maybe he needed space, so she took Finn to go pick up his car and they waited out in his room until he woke up.

Instead of preparing for her move to NYC she spent the next month almost entirely with Kurt. When he needed a shoulder to cry on she was there, when he needed someone to eat sugar-free sherbert with and watch angst-ridden movies with she was there, and when Blaine sent Kurt a text telling that he was missed, Rachel was the one to write a response when Kurt just gaped at his phone like a fish because he had no idea how to respond without sounding like a heartbroken 13 year old girl.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't realize breaking up meant no more good morning texts, or Kurt stopping by because he had missed seeing him, it meant no more holding hands, and according to Kurt it meant no more contact period.<p>

The one text he sent saying '**HI, I miss you.**' had a response that was so cold and un-Kurt like he wondered if he had someone like Mercedes or Rachel send it for him.

**From: Kurt**

**Please don't text me anymore. I understand that we're broken up and I need time to get over you breaking my heart for your pure selfish reasons. I don't want to talk to you.**

**-Kurt**

His response might have broken Blaine more than he already was. If only there was a way to make Kurt understand, but he couldn't, not without telling him about the party. A month passed and he sent Kurt another text telling him that he was leaving for Connecticut soon and if he could see him one last time before he went. He had needed closure, though without telling Kurt about that stupid party.

Santana had promised not to tell anyone about the things that had happened that night, but that didn't stop her from constantly bringing it up to him when she felt particularly cruel. He didn't know if she just hated him or wanted to break him. All he knew was that he was leaving tomorrow. He would be leaving for a new state, a new fresh start and slate, and he wouldn't be coming back. Not ever. He could leave this life behind and start a new one, devoid of the mistakes he made in this small town.

When Kurt responded that it was okay for him to come over he wasted no time getting ready. If this was the last time he was going to see Kurt, he wanted it to be special, memorable, amazing. He dabbed on the aftershave Kurt bought him that he once said "It makes me want to tear your clothes off..." and wore the jeans that made Kurt stare just a little too long. Maybe it was wrong of him to want something from the person he broke, but mistakes or not he was still in love with him. He had broken his own heart just as much as he had broken Kurt's.

Now he just need closure so he could move on and forget his mistakes. And in a way he sort of got the closure he needed, but not deserved.

* * *

><p>It ended with a kiss. Overzealous and full of too much emotion to be considered a proper kiss. Both of them trying so hard to convey their feelings without speaking. Speaking would ruin the moment. All of their pain and anguish would be laid bare even more than it already been. Kissing was becoming just as overwhelming as speaking would have been though. Kurt was leaving for New York tomorrow and Blaine wasn't. This wasn't something they had planned either. It wasn't something Kurt had planned. Obviously Blaine had been planning this for a while though, because here they were on Kurt's front porch saying goodbye. It felt so final, so permanent.<p>

Kurt broke away from Blaine as the realization of their situation became too much for him to handle. This was his last night here, his last time kissing Blaine, his last time giving into his feelings that clouded his judgements from the harsh realities that this was over. It had been for a month; but here saying goodbye before he left for a new city alone was like a stab in his already shattered heart. Why was it so hot outside tonight? Why was Blaine looking at him like that? This was all too intense, it was too much, and Kurt was finding it hard to breathe.

He wanted to go back to how they used to be before all of this happened. They were so in love, so happy and carefree, and then it was time to grow up and move on. The love he had for Blaine was still there, it would never leave he was sure, but after everything that had happened over the summer things would never be the same.

Blaine was leaving him for good now. He knew that this was the last time they would see each other until breaks came around, maybe even longer than that. He wasn't going to make himself believe that there was more to this than there really was. He had refused to let Blaine inside the house even though there was no one else home. If he did it would just re-break everything he had worked so hard over the past month to heal even just a little bit.

The feeling of want running through him was overwhelming though and Blaine was looking at him with dark eyes. Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's neck and it was all over. Blaine was pushing him until his back collided with the front door. He was kissing so hard it didn't even seem passionate anymore, just hungry and dark. Kurt couldn't help but whimper when Blaine pushed their bodies together, aligning them just right. Maybe it was a whimper of pleasure, but all Blaine heard was the sound Kurt made before he was about to burst into tears. He was off him in a flash and running his hands through his hair frantically.

"Kurt, I am so _so_ sorry. I just...I'm sorry." Blaine kept repeating until he realized Kurt had sunk to the ground and wasn't listening. His eyes were shut and his chest was heaving rapidly. Any other day the look of Kurt being turned on would have led to Blaine's instant decision to start _something_. But not today, he couldn't today. Today was about closure, getting away and starting a new life. If he went up to Kurt's room today he would only break him more.

And Kurt didn't deserve to be broken by him anymore.

He bent down and kissed Kurt's cheek before walking to his car and driving home. It would be the last time he would see Kurt. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Until two years later when he was forced to come home for winter break or suffer the consequences of being cut off. Being back in Lima meant he saw Kurt everywhere he looked. Figuratively and then of course, literally.<p>

As he looked at Kurt's too close face and smelt his too familiar scent, Blaine's head began to spin.

He had to be in hell because only God would be so cruel as to remind him of the things he cannot have. Cannot want.

But there Kurt was, far more gorgeous than should be allowed, and he was smiling at Blaine. He had no reason to be smiled at. He was a terrible person. And also he was drunk.

'You know, you always were a terrible drunk" Kurt giggled. Why was he so cute? This was a bad idea. He officially hated Satan...Santana...whatever, for bringing him to this club.

"You know, you were always too cute to be sitting here not dancing with me..." Blaine replied. And oh...where had that come from? And Kurt was giggling at that! Was he drunk too? Maybe they could dance together and not remember it tomorrow because of the alcohol in their system.

But then Kurt stood up and grabbed his hand, and Blaine hoped he would never forget what that felt like.

Well, he was fucked. One dance wouldn't make things worse.

Right?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>an: So if you made it this far, review? Please?

If you want to leave me an ask or comment via tumblr just hit me up at someoneincrediblyclever[.]tumblr[.]com

Just remove the boxes!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. Stick around for the next chapter!


	4. Growing Up

_A/n: Hey there everybody! So I'm really terribly sorry for such a long wait, but I kind of got really busy with work and then writer's block kicked in. I wrote more in this chapter as a way to say I'm sorry! Anyways this chapter is written from Kurt's point of view. There probably won't be many chapters that are all his POV but it starts from right after they break up and continues from there. I hope this story isn't confusing in any way, but if you were wondering the first chapter was the prologue and all the chapters afterwards are what leads up to said events. :D! _

_Anyways I proudly present to you chapter four!_

_also I own nothing. Do I have to keep saying that? I think so. I will continue to not own anything. Except I have VIP tickets to the Space Tour. I own those. That's all._

* * *

><p>Does anybody really know how to tell when they've fallen out of love?<p>

Is there a sort of feeling you get? Does it sit there weighing you down with all the failed possibilities? Does it awaken something in you that you've been missing since you fell, something primal and wanting, causing you to seek out someone new to satisfy its needs? Do you think it's an equal thing where the love just simmers and fades away? Or is your partner left wondering what they did wrong, what caused you to leave this gaping hole in their chest when you ripped apart their heart?

Kurt Hummel couldn't be so sure of what happened when someone fell out of love. He wanted to believe that both persons involved would feel it equally. That way the separation and finality of it all would seem less.

The only thing Kurt was truly aware of is that he was in love, and now he is dreadfully _alone_.

When Blaine broke up with him, he thought it was a space thought with time and distance this would all fix itself. But it didn't. He had never been through a break up before so how was he supposed to know he would feel like..._this?_

Blaine had been right, he was only going to be a car ride away, and sure, they could visit each other, but it wouldn't be as often as he'd like. But then Blaine said those words, and why would he even say it if it wasn't what he wanted?...They were starting college. Maybe he didn't need a distraction like a boyfriend around all the time to keep him from accomplishing his dreams.

Yes. He just needed time to get over Blaine's lies. He wanted to call him and tell him he was sorry so many times during the month after they broke up, but he thought Blaine should be the one to call him first.

But Blaine was the one that broke up with _him_. Blaine was the one that broke _his_ heart. Did Blaine even miss him? Or had the past year and a half just been a way to get through high school? Fall in love, waste his time, have some sex, move on?

What if Blaine had already started seeing other people? Boys who were more attractive, with less inhibitions, and didn't make Blaine feel like he was drowning in monogamy?

Okay, so he never said any of those things about Kurt, but what if that's one of the reasons he broke up with him? FUCK. Everything was starting to hurt all over again. These thoughts were making him sick.

It was hard to wallow in self-doubt and pity when your whole world had been turned upside down. But he waited, as patiently and anxiously as he could until _finally_ one day Blaine called and asked to come over.

It was easy at first, being near him. They sat in silence on his front porch, even though no one had been home at the time. If they went inside, maybe things wouldn't get said, maybe they would just be moaned. Kurt didn't want that, he wanted answers.

Blaine gave him answers, kissed him fiercely, and then left again.

It took another month to register that he was gone for good. It took Rachel calling Blaine's phone to demand an explanation for his crass and unsympathetic demeanour while saying his farewells to Kurt, for them to realize that he had disconnected that number and wasn't going to respond.

When she got on Facebook to send him a message instead she was surprised to find that she had no friend named Blaine Anderson, but she could add him if she wanted. Kurt learned afterwards that he had deleted his old Facebook and made an entirely new one with the majority of his "friends" being people they had never heard of before, assuming they were college friends.

Kurt never did learn what Rachel's message to him said, but then again, he kind of didn't ever want to know.

So despite his evident heartbreak, he moved to New York. The pain of his abandonment was still around, but it lessened as the time went on.

Rachel didn't have a hard time adjusting to life in the city, while she left her old life in Ohio, she was so ready to start her new one her in NYC. Kurt found it harder to adjust, but it wasn't impossible. He was meant to be here, he knew this.

Moving to the city really had helped him get better. It wasn't an immediate change, there were still days where getting out of bed felt like the most impossible thing to do. It was better though, having Rachel there, following their dreams together.

He found a place where he was accepted. No, not only accepted, but liked, adored, wanted. There were men flirting with him everywhere he went. It felt powerful knowing that the perfectly planned outfit for that day was enthralling for someone other than Blaine. As the days, weeks, and months passed he thought of that name less and less.

She would drag him around the city on day when they didn't have class, attempting to cheer him up with retail therapy, coffee, and people watching to the max.

She tried to drag him out on weekends to clubs and parties, but he was far too reluctant. He would sit at home and catch up on his homework, his gaudy television programs, and plan future outfits. Rachel would crawl into the house in all different hours of the morning and he would help put her back together again.

Their time in the city was therapeutic though, and by early October Kurt was finally feeling whole again. The constant ache in his chest was only around when he would stop long enough to think about it; and since that rarely happened, he was able to free himself enough to let go.

First it was small, Rachel dragged him to a small get together with some of the people she had met from one of her classes. There was no alcohol and they spent the entire night chatting with one another about musicals and classes.

Then she managed to convince him to go to a party with her. He refused to drink, swearing off alcohol since his "throwing up on the school guidance counselor incident" sophomore year, but he watched Rachel dance around the room and even joined in a few times. He talked to new people and even though he's not quite sure, he thinks that his ass was checked out no less than 10 times throughout the evening.

He was always careful, always closed, when talking to these new people. The boys in New York were fearless, they looked at him like he was a scrap of meat they wanted to sink their teeth in...and he wasn't quite ready to forget that all his sexual experience was made from love and not lust.

The night he really let loose from his perfectly polished armour, Kurt was completely sober. The entire day had been spent in sexual frustration, constantly dreaming up scenarios where he would ravish any boy that crossed him path that day. It had been months since he had been touched or kissed or loved in any way. And with Rachel always around and thin walls in their apartment, finding alone time outside of his shower every once in a while was a rare gift.

Rachel had dragged him to another one of her theatre friend's parties. He recognized the apartment but he couldn't remember the boy's name. Rachel was off in a group of people playing some drinking game he didn't know and he was scanning the room thinking of all the terrible things he could do to any of these guys if he really wanted to.

His new found confidence fueled by horniness was something foreign, but not unwelcome. There were so many things he could do, so many things he wanted to do, why was he denying himself pleasure by being reserved? Where had holding himself back gotten him? Heartbroken and alone, that's what. Why couldn't he dance with a stranger and never learn his name? Why couldn't he give himself instant gratification without needing to talk about what they were doing and why it was important to their relationship? Why was Blaine controlling his happiness still?

No. Blaine didn't control his sex life. Blaine didn't control anything in his life. Why was he thinking about Blaine right now?

Rachel broke him away from his frustrating thoughts about his ex when she shouted across the room to him.

"KURT! KURT! LOOK I WON!" she squealed loud enough for the entire room to look at the two.

"Kurt! Come dance with me! I wanna dance and you're all alone by yerrself over there..." she slurred. Kurt assumed winning the game meant drinking the most. She could barely handle a wine cooler let alone cups of whatever was in this PJ.

He could feel the rooms eyes on him as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. They would dance to a few songs and then go home. She would inevitably be sick soon and he didn't have the money to clean up her mess if she got sick in the taxicab on the way home.

"One dance, Rachel, that's it. Then I'm taking you home."

"But Ku-urrrt look at all the pretty boys! Let's fin' you a pretty boy who you can do naughty, naughty things to!" she giggled at the thought. Kurt shouldn't have been surprised at her proposal, but he was. He didn't think Rachel knew about his sexual frustration.

"Rachel! I'm not going to as you so eloquently put it, do naughty things with a complete stranger!"

"But it could be_ fuuuuunnnnn_!"

He ignored her giggling to decidedly bop along to the music and imitate dancing so maybe she would get the hint and stop attempting to convince him to find a random hookup at this party.

They moved together gently, swaying, shaking, never getting too close, but enjoying the proximity to one another on the dance floor. No matter how much of a pain she was, Rachel really was his best friend. He was thankful that she was still trying to help him get over Blaine, even if he knew that she wasn't being the most helpful in that area.

As he watched Rachel dance about around him he noticed that there was a guy leaning against one of the counters in the kitchen staring at them. He was attractive enough, Kurt thought as he glanced away. Kurt weighed it up as someone watching the drunk girl and her keeper on the dance floor and shrugged him off.

But he couldn't. He could feel his eyes on his back, and he couldn't help but glance over again to see the man staring darkly at him.

It was intense and Kurt had no idea what the look in his eye meant. But it was probably just another person who didn't like him for who he was. This was NYC, why did people still care?

"Kurt, KURT!" Rachel's obscenely loud voice broke him out of his inner ranting. "Kurt, I have to pee!"

"Rachel, go to the bathroom, please don't tell me these things." he rolled his eyes, if he didn't love her so much...

She hurried off in search of the probably occupied bathroom and Kurt stayed on the dance floor swaying.

Two songs passed and there was still no sign of Rachel returning. Disgruntled by the fact that she probably forgot they were planning on leaving, he made his way off the dance floor. He would just have to drag her home he supposed.

Only Rachel wasn't in the bathroom and she wasn't in the living room. He began to panic slightly because what if she left without him? What if she left with a stranger? God, Rachel was so thick-headed sometimes he could just scream (but that could potentially harm his voice and she definitely wasn't worth that...)

As much as he had tried to avoid it, he made his way towards the kitchen in hopes that Rachel had gone in there for some reason. He would just avoid the staring stranger and find Rachel before anything had been said.

Unfortunately life doesn't really work out the way you want it to. In the kitchen he found Rachel leaning against the kitchen counters next to the blond stranger whose shirt was just a little too tight and whose forearms were just short of glorious. Not that he had noticed or anything.

"Kurt! This is my new friend. He's verrrrrryyyy nice. I like his hair. His name is...uh...his name is..."

"I don't care what his name is." Kurt added coldly before she could remember the stranger's name. "He's been glaring at me and I don't want to know him, now are you ready to go?"

"Kurt! I still have to go the bathroom and that was rude and just in case you forgot recently, I love you." Wow. Rachel had to be really drunk. He felt kind of bad for being so rude, but he was tired and had no desire to talk to this guy no matter how cute he was or how finely shaped his arms happened to be.

"Please go use the bathroom so we can go home Rachel, I'll be waiting in the other room for you. Please don't forget what you were doing this time!" he shouted after her as she scampered away. Giving one last scowl to the other boy he turned and found an empty couch to wait on.

Only it wasn't empty for long. As soon as he sat down, he was accompanied by the stranger from the kitchen. He was turned to Kurt and leering at him through dark eyes.

"What do you want?" Kurt snapped at him.

"What's your deal? You don't even know me. And yes I've been staring at you, but whoever said it was a bad thing misinformed you." the blond replied.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"Your ass is phenomenal in those jeans you know..." he fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt. "Did you really think I thought something terrible about you? Well I was thinking terrible things, but they were just about the terrible things I want to do to you..." and then he winked.

Who was this guy? Kurt couldn't help but think that he was extremely rude for just stating exactly what he thought about his ass; he also couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to just kiss this guy. He was attractive, gay, clearly interested in what he had to offer. His sexual frustration was fogging his brain, ceasing all rational thought, and causing his body to react to in ways he hadn't expected.

* * *

><p>When Rachel finally remembered 10 minutes later that she was supposed to meet Kurt after she went to the bathroom, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing happen on the couch.<p>

Clearly she was far more drunk than she had realized because there's was no way that Kurt would be straddling a complete stranger, digging his hands in this man's hair, and kissing him like he would die if he stopped.

Kurt didn't kiss strangers. Kurt didn't kiss anyone. Except for Blaine. But he didn't kiss Blaine anymore. Maybe he missed kissing people. Why hadn't he told her then? She knew lots of boys who would like to kiss Kurt. Kurt was very pretty. The boy he's kissing is pretty too.

She giggled to herself and flopped onto the couch next to them, watching the two make out before she moved closer to them and poked Kurt.

He broke away from the kiss to glare at Rachel who seemed unfazed by the look. It was something she had gotten used to in high school.

"Kurt, you said we had to go home. Do you want me to go home without you? I don't think you should bring home...uh..." she still didn't know his name.

"My name is-" the other man started but was cut off by Kurt covering his mouth with his hand.

"No offense to you, you're a great kisser and all, but I don't want to know you're name. I probably won't see you again and I don't need to be reminded of the random guy I assaulted with my mouth every time I meet a stranger with the same name. So uh, thanks, it was nice meeting you, and goodbye."

Kurt climbed off the other man's lap, pulled a very drunken Rachel up, and left behind a very confused stranger with pants that were far too constricting.

* * *

><p>Something awoke in Kurt that night, something hungry and wanting. Why had he restrained himself for so long when there were so many beautiful boys in this city that he could just kiss, touch, momentarily want, and then discard with no emotional attachment whatsoever?<p>

At first he refused to go home with the men he met at parties and clubs, remembering the words that his father had told him so long ago.

_Don't throw yourself around like you don't matter._

He was a tease and he wasn't ashamed of himself. It was a perfect situation to be in. He could feel attractive, wanted, and good about himself all at the same time.

Rachel tried to talk to him when they were out. She would try to convince him to talk to the guys whose tongues were down his throat instead of rubbing against them.

She was even surprised when he came home drunk one night in March, after swearing that he would never allow alcohol to enter his body and slur his judgements even more. She constantly reminded him that he didn't need to go out and find a new body to press himself against or drink away any problems he might be having.

Eventually he stopped going out with Rachel.

And eventually his hook-ups stopped being anonymous. It took a while for it to happen, he would tease and he would touch but never taking it further than that. It was during summer vacation when he met James. James was the first guy that he had ever slept with that wasn't Blaine. He had been a random stranger too, just a boy that he had met at a club who had a pretty face and had shown a great deal of interest in getting to know Kurt. He was taller than Kurt with dark wavy hair and bright green eyes. He was pretty enough to be a model (which he found out later that he was in fact just that).

When he woke up the next day in a bed other than his own, Kurt panicked. He didn't even know this guys name. He remembered what happened the night before, but that didn't dull the dread and shame he felt in himself. The bed was empty but there was a note on the pillow next to his head:

_Making breakfast for you, since it looks like you don't eat. I picked up your clothes and put them in the bathroom if you want to take a shower. Just come and get some when you're done. Also I never caught your name. I'm James._

Kurt wasn't quite sure how to handle the fact that he had woken up naked in another man's bed. He had broken two of his cardinal rules in one night:

_-Never learn their name._

_-Never spend the night._

_-Never get attached._

What if this guy James wanted something from Kurt that he just couldn't give to him?

He padded naked into the bathroom and located his clothes laid out delicately in comparison to the haste that they were ripped off his body the night before. The bathroom was actually nice, larger than the one he and Rachel shared, and was tastefully decorated with coordinating blue hues all throughout.

Well at least he had good taste.

Kurt took a quick shower and cursed himself again when he realized that spending the night had messed up his flawless nightly moisturizing routine. He was impressed with the products that he found in the shower, glad to find that he slept with someone who at least tried. When he finished his shower he dressed slowly in his clothes from the night before and made his way through the apartment to the kitchen.

James was dressed and staring at a cup of coffee on the table that he was seated at. Kurt noticed that he was wearing a pair of glasses that weren't around when they had met last night. He had to admit that they worked for him.

"Hi" Kurt supplied lamely, cause yeah... this was awkward. James grinned at him and then held out his hand.

"James, pleasure to meet you sir!"

God, at least he was cute...

"I know that this must seem weird, but I'm not weird. I promise"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't that what they all say before they follow you home everyday and send you creepy presents in the mail?"

James laughed boisterously, clearly amused with Kurt's snark.

"I promise I'll just pay for your cab home-"

"Kurt."

"-Kurt, and not follow, stalk, or weird you out in any way."

"Good. That would be just my luck that the first time I do this, I get a stalker out of it. My roommate would be thrilled to tell me off..."

James' smile faded and was quickly replaced with a pained look.

"Was last night your first time? I mean, you seemed like you knew what you were doing, and I could have been the one to actually...you know...and make it really good for you...and I'm so, so sorry!" James finished with his hysteric rambling, his eyes wide.

"No, no! I'm not a virgin! That was just my first time going home with a stranger. Which I guess you're technically not anymore..." he trailed off unsure of where to end his sentence.

James nodded a few times then got up and grabbed a mug out of a cabinet.

"Stay, drink some coffee, eat some food, and then I'll pay for you to go home. You look like you barely eat and that's coming from me."

"And what makes you the perfect judge of how much I should eat?"

"Oh, I thought we talked about this for a while last night but I guess not...uh, I'm a model. I kind of have to look a certain way or I won't get work and then I can't go out and meet cute boys like you." and then he winked. This guy must have thought he was seriously smooth.

He made Kurt a plate of scrambled eggs ("yes, they're organic") and mixed fruits and they ate together idly chatting about the latest fashion trends and designers. It was nice to have a guy to talk to about these sorts of things, when he kind of had a hard time communicating with the other guys he'd meet. There usually wasn't much time for talking about fashion when you were occupying your mouth in other ways.

When his taxi arrived he made to just leave and skip the awkward goodbyes, but James stopped him in his tracks.

"Can I have your phone number?" he asked casually as he walked Kurt to the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not really looking for a relationship of any kind and I'll just let you down..." Kurt replied, scrunching his nose at the idea.

"Well that's good, because I don't want to date you. No offense, but my schedule doesn't really allow for much dating, but you seemed nice and you stuck around for breakfast. Plus if you're ever lonely you won't have to meet random strangers at clubs. If you want to that is."

Kurt thought over his offer and nodded.

Thus began the bi-weekly sleepovers spent at James house. They never discussed dating and they never talked about feelings. It was freeing and wonderful to know that he wasn't technically sleeping around but he wasn't committing himself to someone either.

Rachel was easier to get along with once James came along as well. The two boys spent a lot of time talking about her when they ate breakfast in the mornings. James understood where Rachel's concern for his lifestyle, and how she just wanted the best for him. He was happy to have James in his life. His gay best friend that could have lots of orgasms with and knew he wouldn't fall in love. How awesome.

* * *

><p>Going back home to Lima was never something that Kurt particularly enjoyed doing every break, but he knew that it was necessary. His dad would pay for his ticket home for a week or two and then he would fly back to NYC to enjoy the rest of the time he had off in the city.<p>

He learned that staying at home with Carole and his dad had rules though; rules he should have stopped having to follow when he turned 18. It was during the summer after his freshman year when his dad talked to him about coming in late that he knew staying at home wasn't an option. He convinced Finn to let him crash in his spare bedroom whenever he came to visit and would spend his days at the garage or with Carole. That way everyone was happy.

Kurt was especially happy tonight though, because Finn was staying the night at his girlfriend's house. He could bring someone home if he wanted to. He could do whatever he wanted to.

It wasn't like Lima had quite the pickings of gay men, but Finn didn't technically live in Lima. He lived in a town that was 20 minutes away and three blocks from his favorite club in town that everyone discovered during the fall break freshman year.

That's where he was heading now. He dressed comfortably for walking there, but his outfit was still well put together. His black jeans tight and the boots he chose tonight were probably his favorite pair that he owned. He was proud of himself. He would walk there, have a good time, and come home. He wasn't expecting to meet anyone, but you couldn't be too sure on nights like this. At least Finn wouldn't be home if he did meet someone.

He hadn't even been in the club for 20 minutes when he saw him.

He saw him walk in with Santana hanging on his arm. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected her to drag Blaine here tonight. After all, it had become New Direction''s favorite place to go when they were visiting home. He had shot her a text after running into him earlier in the day asking if she knew he was back...

According to Santana she did.

Why hadn't she mentioned anything to him about his ex's homecoming? It's not like he was entitled to know, but a little warning that he'd be out and about town would be helpful.

It didn't matter now though, because thanks to the man with the dark hair sitting at the bar and these incredibly tight jeans, Kurt was now pleasantly buzzed on cocktails. He had no intentions of doing more than smiling at the guy for his kind gesture of feeding alcohol to someone underage, and set his sights on Blaine, who still hadn't noticed him in the crowded room.

That was fine, it gave him time to gather his thoughts and let the alcohol course through his veins a bit. Santana seemed to be handing Blaine shots of a golden liquid, tequila he thought, and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Kurt watched him dance with Santana, laughing and moving, clearly having a fun time. Maybe talking to him was a bad idea. He did practically flee today when he ran into Kurt and maybe that meant that he didn't want to talk to him at all...

He slithered towards the bar and sat on one of the stools, staring at his hands. It'd been two years and he'd trained himself to ignore his feelings so well, why did watching Blaine laugh make his insides feel so warm? Blaine still looked so good, his hair was longer than what he kept it in high school and he had scruff all over his face. His clothes were, judging from his view across the room, very tight and he wondered if Blaine actually picked his clothes out or if Santana dressed him for the occasion.

He wanted Blaine. He wanted to be near him, he wanted to touch him, but that was probably a bad idea. He was drunk and clearly not thinking straight.

He watched as Blaine started dancing with a guy on the dance floor. The guy he was dancing with was cute, but Kurt was better, he knew it. It wasn't conceited, just a fact. Okay, maybe the alcohol was making him a little conceited.

He wanted Blaine to notice him sitting there at the bar. They would make eye contact, he would come over to Kurt, look at him with dark eyes and drag him to the dance floor. They would be too close, pressing together, grinding and rubbing, and it would be far more intoxicating than the alcohol they had consumed. But Blaine kept dancing with the cute little guy in a shirt that had one too many buttons popped open and he didn't seem to even be aware that Kurt was in the same room as him.

"You do realize that you've been staring at him for a really long time don'tcha Lady Lips?"

Fuck. He had forgotten Santana was here too.

"I haven't seen him in two years" Kurt responded without looking away from Blaine. It really had been too long since he'd seen him, he felt like if he looked away Blaine would disappear again.

"Why don't you go talk to him, he's pretty trashed...chances are he won't run away this time. Plus I smelt that guy he's dancing with, if he spends too much time near that guy he'll probably barf soon and I ain'ts paying to clean up that mess."

He looked over at her and couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea given the way she was smirking at him.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"If he does, he hasn't mentioned it. Look, if you want to talk to him then you should talk to him." She stated bluntly.

He looked away from her and noticed Blaine stumbling away from his dance partner towards the couches against the wall. He turned to Santana who gave him a wink and walked past him towards a girl sitting down the bar.

This was it then. He got up and made his way over to Blaine who was slumped back on the couch. It was now or never. He settled himself down on the couch next to him and leaned in so Blaine could hear him over the loud music and chatter of the club.

"Hi, fancy seeing you twice in one day!" He giggled thinking about their earlier encounter.

Blaine opened his eyes and inhaled sharply. Kurt couldn't quite tell exactly how drunk Blaine was at the moment but he could smell the tequila on his breath and realized just how close his face was to the other boys.

"You know, you always were a terrible drunk," Kurt giggled again. He had no idea why he was giggling so much. Being around Blaine when he was drunk always had that effect on him.

"You know, you were always too cute to be sitting here not dancing with me..." Blaine replied.

Oh. Well he hadn't expected Blaine to say _that_. He jumped up and grabbed Blaine's hand in the process. It was warm and familiar, and sent a thrilling feeling throughout him. They moved into the crowd and Blaine moved closer to him grabbing his hips and started moving.

It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but still so good. To be close to Blaine again, to feel his fingers pressing into his hips tightly, it felt like home. Blaine was staring at Kurt with hungry eyes. He closed his eyes and let his body take over for his mind.

The song that was playing was slower than the one that was playing before. It's heavy bass and slower tempo called for them to move together in a much more fluid way. All Kurt could think about was how much he wanted to feel Blaine. When he opened his eyes he saw Blaine still standing far too close to him, filling his nose with his scent and fogging his brain with nothing but lust.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist off of his hip and tugged him so his back was facing him and he ran his hands down Blaine's sides, tugged his hips back until they were pressed flush together, and continued moving.

He felt Blaine moan against his chest before he faintly heard it over the noise surrounding them. He dragged his hands down from Blaine's hips to his thighs and scratched his way back up. When Kurt left Finn's apartment tonight he was not expecting anything interesting to happen except maybe get a little buzzed and dance some. He certainly had not expected to be grinding against his ex-boyfriend's ass while teasing and clawing his thighs. But hey, who was he to complain.

"Kurt, god stop doing that..." he whined as he pushed back into Kurt harder. His body clearly not hearing what his mouth was saying.

Kurt tried to calm down, tried to keep his cool and avoid having all his blood flood south, but with Blaine in front of him rubbing and moaning and touching the way that he was, it was becoming an impossible thing to control. His pants were far too tight to have an erection straining against the zipper for the rest of his night. He thought about grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him to the bathroom, getting them both off and then leaving Blaine with Santana and escaping. But he wanted Blaine, he wanted him so badly it was making him dizzy. He trailed his hand up to Blaine's chest dragging him closer to his front, pressing his face close to Blaine's ear and whispered, "come home with me tonight..."

He heard Blaine gasp and he turned around, his arousal just as evident as Kurt's.

"Please." Blaine replied hastily. "But you don't live near here and I can't drive. I think you're drunk too! You can't drive! Kurt..." he was whining again but Kurt just ignored him and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. He figured he'd send Santana a text telling her where they were later, because he really didn't want to see the look on her face when she saw them together. They quickly grabbed their coats from the coat-check and threw them on.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." he said as he pulled Blaine out the front door.

* * *

><p><em>an: Well okay so there we go. If you made it this far, thank you so freaking much. This is a learning process for me being my first fic and I am incredibly grateful for any support given. So as always, read, review, recommend!_

_A HUGE thank you to my wonderful and amazing friend/beta Brittany (heartsbeentried), if it wasn't for you I would have probably just scrapped this idea. Thank you so so so so much! (Also guys you should check her fics out, they're wonderful. Her story Room To Grow is one of the cutest kid!klaine fics, I swear!)_

_Coming up: Well...smut. And then the morning afterwards. Oh oh oh. _

_if you wanna leave something on tumbl_r my url is someoneincrediblyclever


End file.
